


Terrorizing Kyuhyun

by blacksheep007



Category: JYJ - Fandom, TVXQ
Genre: JaeMin, M/M, Soulfighters, joongshim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacksheep007/pseuds/blacksheep007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong visits Kyuhyun and only plans to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terrorizing Kyuhyun

Jaejoong was waiting outside Super Junior’s dorm with a goal set in mind. He needed to talk to him. Needed to make him understand; that what was his is his; and not anyone in this world will he let anyone have it; or more specifically, _HIM_ . He was about to knock at the door; when all of a sudden it opened and revealed a half-asleep Kyuhyun. He smiled to himself; he thought that even the universe was conspiring to make him achieve his goal.

 

“Kyuhyun~ah, good morning!” Jaejoong said in such a cheery voice and an innocent smile that one would think that the one who uttered it was a good soul with pure and good intentions; not knowing that the said guy was planning on doing something not so good with Super Junior’s maknae.

 

“Ah…ehh… Jaejoong-hyung? Good morning. What are you doing here?” In his half-asleep state, it took a while for Kyuhyun’s mind to register that it was Jaejoong who was at their door giving him a smile so bright that he had to cringe and cover his eyes a little; afraid of going blind.

 

“Oh nothing, I just wanted to talk to you. It’s been a while right? You won’t ask me to come in?” Jaejoong queried; still wearing that beautiful smile of his.

 

“Ah yes, come in. come in. would you like some coffee?” Kyuhyun offered still confused as to why his Hyung was there. With everything that’s been happening between SM and JYJ, he didn’t think that it would be wise for Jaejoong to be seen anywhere near any SM artist. Plus, why in the world was he there instead of going to TVXQ’s dorm where his boyfriend resides?

 

Kyuhyun let Jaejoong in and told him to sit as he made some coffee. “Hyung, have you seen Changmin lately? Him and Yunho hyung just came back from Japan, I’m sure he misses you already.” Kyu told Jaejoong from the kitchen. He was still busy with stirring the coffee that he didn’t realize that Jaejoong had followed him and was now standing behind him in the kitchen. When he turned around, he was startled to find Jaejoong there, surrounded by an imaginary dark aura. He gulped; Jaejoong looked pissed. He knew from Changmin that a pissed off Jaejoong is not someone that he can handle.

 

“H-hyung… is there something w-wrong?” Jaejoong remained silent but he was still staring at Kyuhyun with so much intensity that the poor Super Junior maknae actually started to shiver with fear. ‘Where the hell are my bandmates anyway?’

 

When Jaejoong smiled that innocent smile again, he knew that he was going to be murdered.

“Kyuhyun~ah…” Jaejoong said in a sweet voice as he ran a gentle hand on Kyuhyun’s face. “You know, my time with Changmin have been limited recently, and I miss him so much.” He bent down and laid his head on Kyu’s chest. “And most of the time, it’s either you or Minho who accompanies him right?” he looked up at Kyuhyun’s face waiting for him to answer. Kyuhyun only nodded. “Fans have been following you boys around, and I have seen a lot of pictures recently. And I honestly don’t like it.!” Jaejoong snapped. Kyu didn’t know where Jaejoong conjured up his bag, but all of a sudden Jaejoong emptied its contents and saw stalker pictures of him with Changmin, some of them are also from their SM town concert where he rode Changmin’s back. He feared for his life for he knew what this visit was about. Jaejoong was jealous of him and now he was going to be killed by him. But why was he the only one going to be murdered? Minho was there too.

“I already paid Minho a visit. I don’t think he'll be a problem anymore.” Jajeoong told him as if he just read his mind. “I’m going to say this once so you better listen, understand and remember this clearly.” Jaejoong added, his voice sounded menacing. Due to his fear, Kyuhyun only nodded to let Jaejoong know that he understood.

“The only one who can ride Changmin is me. No one else. ONLY ME.!” Declared Jaejoong. He was about to say something else when the door suddenly burst open and revealed a panting Changmin, who looked like he just finished running a 1km run.

 

“Hyung.!” Changmin exclaimed. He got a call from Junsu and Yoochun earlier and told him what their bipolar Hyung was up to, so he immediately went to SuJu’s dorm to try to stop his lover from terrorizing one of his friends. He also heard about what happened to Minho and Yunho was with him right now trying to console the youth.

Jaejoong perked up and the dark aura that surrounded him earlier vanished and was replaced by a bright light. “Changmin~ah. I miss you.!” Jaejoong said when he saw Changmin. “But you have to wait a little longer; I still need to teach this guy a lesson.” He turned his attention back to Kyuhyun.

“No Hyung, Kyuhyunnie already knows that I’m yours. He is just a friend. YOU CAN’T KEEP TERRORIZING MY FRIENDS.!” Changmin exclaimed. He loves Jaejoong. He really does. But his craziness has got to stop. (Although he did the same to anyone whoever gets near His Jaejoong~hyung… i.e. Fuku; stupid ajhussi, how dare he touch HIS JAEJOONG?!)

 

“But.. He’ll ride you again. I can’t allow that. No!”

 

“Kyuhyun~ah, tell him you learned your lesson if you still want to get out of this mentally unscarred.” Changmin advised his friend.

 

“Hyung that’s right. I won’t do it again I promise. And I’ll even help you guarding Changmin. I won’t let anyone near him again.” Kyuhyun pleaded. But jaejoong seems not convinced so Changmin decided to help his friend.

 

“Come on now Hyung. Let’s go home so you can ride me all you want.” This seems to get Jaejoong’s attention because he whipped his head and looked at Changmin; his eyes shining brightly with excitement.

 

“Really, Changmin~ah?”

 

“Yes Hyung… and I’ll even wear that French maid uniform you bought for me after I top you. You want that right?” He kept on talking to Jaejoong as he backed away from the kitchen and away from Kyuhyun.

 

“Will you wear the heels too?” Jaejoong asked; he's already picturing Changmin in his mind.

 

“Anything you want Hyung. So let’s go home now ok…?

 

“Sure. Let’s go home… I missed you so much. And were gonna have sex until we have our next schedule ok..?!” Changmin nodded in agreement. He only agreed to put on the maid costume after he tops Jaejoong. But after being from Japan, he already purchased new sex toys for him to use on Jaejoong. He doubted that Jaejoong would still even remember all that after all the pleasurable things Changmin had in store for him.

 

“Kyuhyun~ah. We’re still friends ok.?! Say hello to Heechul for me.” Jaejoong told Kyu as he and Changmin walked out of SuJu’s dorm. Even though the two have left, Kyu remained standing there, not completely sure what happened, so he decided to just think of it as a dream and went back to sleep. 

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
